mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mage
What is a Mage? A magician, (commonly known as Mage in most MOBA games) is a magic damage dealer and an important role in any team composition. Their strengths are in their abilities and not usually their basic attacks. They tend to be squishy and are a priority target in team fights due to their burst damage and crowd control abilities. The Heroes There are currently three Mage class heroes in the game, Nana (Reap/CC), Eudora (Charge/Regen) and Alice(Charge/Regen). Each of these have specific roles and counter roles in the game. Nana has a massive CC kit as well as a powerful multi target poke. Alice is a dangerous hero that uses her poke to jump right into the thick of the enemy and stun them dealing big damage. Eudora is a powerful damage burster that has a single target stun, but a massive multi target combo that sways any team fight and usually one-shoting squishy targets. Countering All heroes have weaknesses and strengths against other champions, and the mage counter play is the by far most important. Countering match-ups do not secure the victory in itself, but it certainly helps you dominate if your champion counters another. Ultimately, when dueling opponent mages, it comes down to who can burst your ability combination faster. Nana vs Alice Nana is considered to be the counter pick for an Alice opponent. While they both have a strong poke, and Alice's poke is harder to avoid as it grows over distance, Nana's is on a faster cooldown and will deal more trading damage. Alice needs to engage fast and burst Nana out with her stun and ultimate ability, but if you can't kill Nana with your burst, you're in trouble. Nana's strength is the ability to kite the opposition as well as stun and cancel Alice's ultimate combining that with Nana's knock up ability. Alice vs Eudora Currently Alice is the counter pick against Eudora. Eudora's kit and her success as a mage depends on her staying away from the damage. Alice's ability to not only deal a good chunk of damage with a poke, but to get close and engage Eudora directly is what wins the fight. Eudora vs Nana It can honestly go both ways, but currently it's seen that in a straight up and fair fight, Eudora out bursts Nana. The combo is deadly and does too much damage for most Nana builds to survive. Nana's only real option in is to stun and kite with her poke ability. Current Meta for the Mage The mid lane is where you will see mages usually play. Its the most important lane on the map and towers are important for late game, so do not lose them early. Trading damage is a must with the mid lane. Its easy to bully and be bullied, and even easier to gank the lane due to the bushes on either side of it. Nana and Alice are most played in the mid because they can clear the wave and poke their opposition with out having to commit to an overextension leaving you open for a gank. Eudora isn't seen often in high ranked games, but when she is played she makes a difference. Usually she assumes the role of a damaging mage support for top or bottom lanes, leaving the mid lane to someone else. Top 10 Tips for the Mid Lane Mage # Get to the lane early and clear the lane quickly. Exp and Gold are what you're after so make sure you're close enough to get the rewards if you don't happen to give the last hit. # Trade damage, don't be bullied. Cast your poke abilities so that they damage the wave minions and hit the enemy hero. # If you have a small break, collect a jungle monster to boost your gold and exp lead. # Stay safe.... Mid lane is very important and you losing a fight once or twice could lose you the turret if the opposition is aggressive enough. # Eyes on the map at all times. Its incredibly easy to gank mid lane, especially if you're over extended. Know where allies and enemies are and when there's an enemy missing, prepare to be visited by anybody... # Support your team. You are in a position to either quickly roam to the top or bottom lane to either gank or defend a turret after a bad fight. Push the wave you have away from your own mid lane turret and run off to the rescue. # Play to your own strengths. Dominate the lane and decide for yourself when theres a fight. Don't be baited and wait for a situation where you will come out victor. # Be patient. Mobile Legends is a fast paced MOBA game with a lot going on all the time. You don't have to always be a part of some sort of action. # Conserve mana. Throwing abilities wildly and missing will cost you more than just mana. Be calm and calculate. # Keep an eye on your opponents use of abilities. If they already used a heal or a stun, it would be good for you to engage when they're not ready or capable of trading damage. Edited by Rage